thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Estrella Ramirez (Original Character)
'Character History' 'Her Childhood' Estrella's early childhood was normal, except for the part where her family moved around a lot because of this she never really was a normal kid, or at least you could say could be a normal kid, but she managed to make friends wherever she had went. It wasn't until the age of 13 when her powers started emerging, but it was only the telepathy that had developed at this time. Her parents had decided to marry her off to someone, and yes at 13 the Romani believed marriage at a young age was okay, she had been allowed to meet the guy, and this is where it sparked. Without realizing it she read her "future husbands" thoughts, and she didn't like them at all when he looked at her. She had told her parents about it, but they wouldn't hold for such nonsense. Seeing as no one would believe Estrella, she took off in the middle of the night never to be found by anyone, nor would she reemerge again from hiding from her family, until she was 25. 'A Power Of The Future' A few years, traveling around Spain, she gained another power, which was she could mesmerize people with her dancing, and force them to do things at her will. Which really did help her to survive those years greatly. It wasn't until one day, when she was about 17 that she ran into a group of students visiting Spain with their Professor on a class trip, or so she thought. What she did not know was that they were here looking for her. The Professor's Cerebro had actually picked her out because of her great developing power, which was actually not the dancing. When Estrella saw them she thought she could get away with some money, or have them take care of her for a while and then she would sneak off again. So she decided to use her dancing trick, but surprisingly it hadn't worked on the red head or the Professor from the group. Now with a guilty face, she went up to the Professor when he called her over to him, she was about to bolt when the red haired, 25 year old girl, whom she would known to be called Jean Grey later on, grabbed her arm. Then what happened next was a flash, she touched the other girls’ bare skin to push her away and some sort of illusion came over them both, and a brief glimpse of the future appeared in front of them. Both of them would never share what they had seen, but there is some suspicion now that it was a precognition of what would happen at Alcatraz. 'Traveling Again' After that frightening experience, the Professor took her in and she went to school at the mansion, but the calling of traveling the world was something she could never put off, so after college she bid a good-bye for now to all her friends at the mansion and set of, along with finding her parents again, and making up with them and them now believing her. When she heard about the events at Alcatraz on the news, a month late from where she was, she bolted off to the mansion again in great panic, but of course it was already to late. By that time Storm had invited her a place to stay at the mansion again, and asked her to teach, seeing as there were many teaching positions that needed to be filled after the battle, and with the plus of there being many more kids than before the war for the cure along with it. She rejected the offer at first after hearing all the news, and wondered back off to Spain. After a few years, she did eventually wonder back home to the Institute, were in the end the Professor offered her a job once more, and this time she took the offer, glad this time to be working alongside old friends again. 'During XI' 'First Year as a Teacher' Estrella didn’t have a very exciting year as a new teacher. She taught the band and choir classes at the Institute, but she got too caught up in teaching three classes at once. At the beginning of the year she met up with her old classmates and friends, and meet her a few of the other students as well. 'Second Year' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Mutant Powers ' 'Telepathy' She is able to read and communicate with her own into others. But she uses her power for more of a telepathic link to keep everyone in check, and for her other power. 'Precognition & Retro-cognition Palmistry' This is her main power. Basically what she can do is see the future or past, but only of that person she has touched on the palm. When she touches the person she takes them back into time to a certain time and place and it plays through it just like a movie. At this current moment she can’t control at which point and time they will see the Past/Future scene that is shown before them. Once in a while if she has enough energy and strength to do this she can touch a person, and see glimpses of that person’s life at every stage they go through. Also, this is where her telepathy comes in, she can connect her mind to others and they too can see the memory or whatever it is. 'Mesmerizing Dance' When she dances, people that are watching her fall into a hypnotic trance and becomes susceptible to her wishes. Those who are able to resist it are those with a strong will, and fight against it. Most of the time people fall under it because of the fact, that they weren't expecting anything of the sort. 'Special Skills' Estrella is a very artistic person, so she is very good at painting and drawing, which helps a lot when she’s drawing out her very detailed plans. And, of course, she is very skilled in anything that has to do with music, and has a way of keeping people entertained as she teaches them. Also, has a love for mythology and lore, and in an instant can tell you anything you need to know about those subjects. 'Weaknesses' At this current moment she can’t control at which point and time they will see the Past/Future scene that is shown before them. She can only touch the person on the palm in order for it to work too. Also she has to be touching the person’s hand in order to see that person’s future/past. Also, right now she is still learning to control the power from when she touches. What sparks off her power is a simple touch, and because of it she can accidentally let it slip and she sees a flash of that person’s memory/future. Those with a strong will are able to avoid being control when she uses her dance. Also those with dark sunglasses (black tinted) or anything that covers the eyes. With her telepathy headaches cause a great disturbance in her concentration. She'll read others minds all at the same time, which will probably go on and give her another huge headache. Since her telepathy is so weak other telepaths could penetrate her mind, along with illusionists. Also when she's going up another telepath, especially if they are stronger than her, they will overpower her no matter what she tries. 'Personality ' When you first meet Estrella, you get the impression that she is a very wise women, but she has a mysterious aura about her as well. And when you get to know her she is very calm, even in the most stressful of situation, and caring. She has this ability to trust others too easily for their own good, and at times she is a little naive. Other than that, Estrella is a very joyful, and sometimes hyper, person to be around. 'Relationships' 'Jean Grey-Summers' Jean was the first person Estrella had meet when the group rain into her in Spain. Once the two of them learned of Jean’s future, the two of them became best of friends while she lived at the Institute. [[Scott Summers (Canon Character)|'Scott Summers']] Scott became a good friend of Estrella’s through Jean, seeing as they were best friends, and the two of them get along in ways, and not in others. Mostly when it comes to dealing with the students. 'Ororo Monroe' Storm was another good friend of Estrella once she came to know her at the Institute. Both of them are still really close to this day. [[Diana Sottomayor (original character)|'Diana Sottomayor']] 'Other' The other original X-men at the mansion where also very good friends with Estrella as well. 'Trivia' * Estrella choose the codename Gypsy because of her Romani background, instead of the codename Dancer like the others jokingly called her. * Her parents’ names are Allegra and Tybalt. * Throughout most of her traveling, the only place Estrella hasn’t seen is the continent of Australia. 'Quotes' "I may be younger than most of the teachers that are here, but I know things about the older one's like Mr. Summers and his wife that'll just be blackmail to them." (Choir Room, XI4, July 24, 2010)